Regret
by Tori427
Summary: Sometimes you regret what was never said...


_**AN: Okay well here is a was a one shot song fic I was thinking about writing I know might not be one of my best and this song is kinda played out but I needed to get this out before I drove myself mad!!**__**I hope I did alright. **_

_**I Don't own: **__Naruto__** Or **__All over you by the Spill Canvas. Please enjoy! And Please Review!_

Regret

I watch the two walk through the hall with smiles on their faces; I didn't even know Hinata l liked him… Sasuke had his arms around her waist and she was smiling…that smile use to be mine…She use to share that blush on her cheeks for me and only me…I was the goofy one the one everyone said that would make it in the world…she could've been mine…but I was an idiot.

_Yeah he's a looker  
But I really think it's guts that matter most  
I displayed them for you  
Strung out about from coast to coast_

"Naruto…aren't you happy for Hinata, she finally find someone." She said to me smiling, "I just can't believe she's with Sasuke though."

I was an Idiot for letting her go...she was the only one that saw me…I look over at Sakura my girlfriend as she was still smiling for the couple.

I couldn't smile, or say anything but nod…

_I am easily make-believe  
Just dress me up in what you want me to be  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now_

I was everything she wanted but things change when someone pushes you way…I said I wanted Sakura, I loved her, I kept saying it to Hinata because she was my friend, I can't be Sasuke but if that's what she wants I could try to be like him…I could give up on Sakura…when I finally had her it didn't feel right it felt like I was missing something, and I know that something was you. I shook my head and walked into my class...which I was late for like everyday just so you would look at me. But when I looked up…you where looking at him.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you_

I walked to my seat frowning; I need you back I can't get over you. Now that you're with him I want you Hinata. Do you ever think about us, that time when we kissed, it seems like I can't get that out of my head now, you blushed so hard. I remember how I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Its okay Hinata I know it was an accident." You looked hurt but I didn't know that back then.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep  
Infatuation turning into disease  
You could carve me see all you have to do now is Please try…_

_give it your best shot and try…  
All I'm asking for is love  
But you never seem to have enough_

I was day dreaming again that whole class unable to get you out of my head, Hinata…my every thought was of you. I know its not right and I'm with Sakura now but I need you, Why cant things go back to the way they where. I just want the love back that you gave me before, but once you love someone knew you cant go back can you? Just please Hinata…Come back to me. I was in a daze that whole class thinking about this about you about everything.

I've gotta tell her…

_I gotta feel you in my bones gain  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff  
Well I just want you to love me back_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

I saw her walking toward the door behind Sasuke when I tapped her,

"Hinata…I need to talk to you. You got a sec?" I asked rubbing the back of my head,

She looks at Sasuke who looked annoyed and I frowned at him; He can be such a bastard at times.

"Okay Naruto." She said and we walked thought the halls together.

_(Why can't you just love me back?  
Why can't you? x2)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(Why can't you just love me back?  
Why can't you? x2)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(Why can't you? x2)_

"Hinata…I-I miss you in my life…I want you to know that I love you." I said then I smiled it wasn't so hard, but I felt my heart break at her frown.

"Naruto…why…why are you doing this now?" she said, she was crying, " Is it because now I'm with Sasuke and am happy?"

"N-No its not…" I started but she started to talk again,

"When you kept telling me you loved Sakura I accepted that, and moved on. I loved you once Naruto but I can't love you again because it took a lot to repair the damage you did to my heart." She said, wiping her tears with her hands, " I wont just be back in your life because you are bored of Sakura!" she said then turned her back to me, and walked away.

_I gotta feel you in my bones gain  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
(Just one more time)  
This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up  
When I just want you to love me back  
Why cant you just love me back?_

I watched as she walked away from me, I told her the truth…I wanted her back I wanted her love again. It had nothing to do with Sasuke. I should've noticed my feelings before she moved on, before she became his. Why am I such an Idiot?

_Why won't you just love me back?  
Why cant you just love me back?_

I looked down at my fist and cried…I need you Hinata…

Why didn't I see this before…why couldn't I just love you back…and now…now you can't love me back.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" I whisper in the empty halls, I look when I heard footsteps hoping it was you I looked up, but it seemed to only be a memory.

**The End**

**AN: okay well that it Please Review! And check out Untitled Feelings if you like SasuHina pairings I WANT REVIEWS! So please Review!**


End file.
